


Grace is A Powerful Thing

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Fandom Imagines [48]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural Imagine. Archangel Michael (looks like young John Winchester) x reader. The Winchesters and the reader are hunting a pack of 5 werewolves. There are two locations to check out, the old abandoned farmstead, which was on one end of the town, and an old condemned warehouse on the opposite end by the town’s electrical power station.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grace is A Powerful Thing

Supernatural Imagine. Archangel Michael (looks like young John Winchester) x reader. The Wincheste

Five werewolves you were hunting and the Winchesters had took you with them. But there was a slight hitch to the plan that the three of you had. You had to split up into two groups. But the boys and you didn’t want someone to go alone since werewolves were dangerous. Hunting alone always meant that something would go wrong and hunting werewolves alone usually meant that you would most likely be turned into one if you weren’t careful.

 

You looked at the brothers. “We can call Michael.” You suggested. You knew that they weren’t going to like the idea of you calling Michael, but it was the only choice since Cas was busy with something else at that moment.

 

“Y/N. Hell no.” Dean groaned out. “It was bad enough that I was supposed to be his vessel.”

 

“Come on Dean. He’s my boyfriend and soulmate. He will be able to protect me. You boys can check the farm and I can check the warehouse with Michael. He will make sure that no harm will come to me and you know that. The two of you have Cas… so… it would only be fair.” You said trying to prove your point to Sam and Dean. You knew that they didn’t like Michael due to the fact that what had happened before of them finding out about being vessels for both Michael and Lucifer.

 

Sam let out a sigh. “Dean she does have a point Mihael would be able to protect her. And we need to kill these five werewolves. She will be safe.” Sam himself didn’t like this idea, but you were after all Michael’s soulmate and he knew that Michael would protect you till the very end.

 

Dean groaned throwing his hands up in the air. “Alright fine Y/N. We will do it your way.”

 

You smiled. “Okay. You two be safe okay?”

 

“We will and you be safe as well.” Sam said looking at you.

 

You smiled and watched them get into the Impala reluctantly. They didn’t want to leave you. You walked over to your 1970 Oldsmobile 442. You started it up and began to pray for your boyfriend. Michael I need your help. Please. You prayed. You started your car up and began to drive in the opposite direction of the brothers. You heard the fluttering of wings and knew that Michael was there.

 

“What is it Y/N?” Michael asked his eyes locking on you looking over for injuries.

 

“I’m not injured Michael. I’m fine. Sam, Dean, and I are hunting five werewolves and we had to split up. Two places that they could be.” You explained to him. “Sam and Dean didn’t want one of us to go alone. I told them I would call you.”

 

Michael nodded his head in understanding. He was more than willing to help you out with this. “I take it that they didn’t like that idea.”

 

“No, but they had to agree. It was either call you or go on my own.”  
  


Michael smiled at you. “I am grateful that you called me Y/N.”

 

You continued to drive towards your destination. You felt Michael’s eyes occasionally locking onto you as you drove. It had been a few weeks since you guys had even been close to one another. You were busy hunting with the guys and he was busy doing angel work. So it made things hard on the both of you. Plus it was hard to get alone time. Not with the brothers constantly being around you.

 

The two of you got out of the car. And the two of you were ambushed by two werewolves. The two of you handled them fairly easy and they kept the two of you apart.

 

You turned to see the third one coming towards you and it was the largest one of the group and it has it’s eyes set on killing you since you had killed two of it’s fellow pack mates. You were going to kill it when Michael jumped in front of you. All six of his wings were spread out and he was glowing with his grace. You closed your eyes at the blinding light that filled the room. Your eyes fluttered open knowing what he had done. You lightly pushed him in the back brushing up against his wings. “Show off.” You said looking at him with a smile.

 

Michael laughed turning around facing you. A smile was on his handsome face. He went to pull you into his arms, but your cell phone went off.

 

You pulled it out of your pocket and saw that it was Dean calling you. You answered it. “Hello?”

 

“Y/N. We got two werewolves.” Dean told you.

 

“Well we got the other three so I guess we’re good to head back to the motel to get some rest. We’ll see you two there Dean,” You said before hanging up your cell phone.

 

Michael pulled you into a fiery passionate kiss pulling you right into his arms tightly holding onto you. His wings wrapped around you.

 

You didn’t even hear the popping from the lights exploding. Sparking from exploding. You pulled away from the kiss when you smelled smoke. You pulled away from him seeing that it was unnaturally dark. You saw that the powerstation had been on fire in certain spots and the town was completely dark. You looked at Michael in confusion.

 

Michael had a sheepish look on his face.

 

“How did…” It dawned on you. “Did you…your grace?”

 

He shrugs with the beginnings of a smirk on his face and pulls you towards him again, “You just have that effect on me.” He snaps his fingers and the power station is back to working condition and the town begins to light up again.

 

You shook your head. He always liked showing his powers. Your phone began to ring and you looked at it again and saw that it was Dean calling you again.

 

“What the hell is going on over there!” Dean yelled.

 

“Are they okay?” Sam asked worried and concerned about the two of you.

 

Michael takes the phone out of your hand getting tired of the interruptions from that boy. He wanted some alone time with you and that was what he was going to get whether Sam and Dean didn’t like it or not. “She’s fine, I would never tell anything harm her, she’ll back later.” He hung up the phone and made it disappear. He looked at you with his smoldering eyes. “Now where were we?” He asked you as he wrapped his wings around you again.

 

You laughed lightly looking up at him. “Just don’t blow anything else up.” You said leaning up capturing his lips with your in a passionate kiss. This was what you had needed in such a long time. You were happy that you had Michael right there with you and you weren’t about to let Sam and Dean interrupt the two of you after this hunt.

 

 


End file.
